The heart that never beats
by Jesse's dark heart
Summary: "What the math are you doing here?" I demand as Marshall Lee floats carelessly outside my tree house. He smirks at me, eyeing my fuzzy dulled orange pjs. "Care to find out?" He asks as he holds out his hand. My face reddens, "I do." And i take it.
1. Crystal Ladybugs

Crystal Ladybugs

I play with one of the fuzzy rabbit ears on my favorite hat I never take off. Well, except to wash my messy, dirty blonde hair. The sun beats down on my skin, the throbbing feeling almost calming in a way I can't really explain. The clouds swarm around the sky, constantly changing shape and size. The cloud kingdoms regular partying usually shakes them until tiny pieces fall to the ground. Cakes hammered dulcimer plays softly, and I try to ignore the notes but they tug on my mind. Turning I gaze at Cake, her white fur with various coffee colored blotches shines lightly in the suns rays. Her eyes closed as she plays the confusing instrument.

"What are you playing?" I ask and Cakes loss of concentration causes the instrument to squeak. I cover my ears in response, the sour note still ringing in my ears. "Sorry." I quickly apologize.

Cake shrugs as her feline lips twist into a smile, "Oh Fionna relax, you're a million miles away. Where do you keep disappearing too?" Her eyebrows rise in a knowing gesture. Not surprising, Cake knows me better then I know myself. I sigh, turning my head to hide my blush. Cake doesn't know about Gumball. Well she does know about him but not about my major crush on him. (The source of all my daydreams.) Or at least that's what I keep telling myself. I always try to deny the feelings that sprout so feverishly for him, but they are there. Acknowledged or not.

Mine and Cakes mother always told us that we don't need a man to define ourselves. That inside, we should be completely sure of ourselves before we even thought about dating. Those words went straight to my heart. Yet I am not exactly sure if I know exactly who I am. I mean I am happy, confused and terribly loony but defiantly happy. It's never been completely clear for me in life. Just that I do what I think is right and keep people safe whenever I can. That's all it's ever been about for me. I never doubt that being a hero is who I am but what else is there for me in this world? Nothing that I can really think off. That's why my mom's advice went so deep. Being the only or rather the only confirmed human still around makes it even more difficult for me. I need to know that inside I am ready for anything other than friendship before I even try to jump into a relationship. Before I can think of telling anyone.

"Uh hello? Fionna did you get knocked on the head and go into a coma? What the math is going on?" Cake stretches her arms out, wrapping them around me and taps me on the face repeatedly. I laugh and twist out of her grasp to sit up and hug my knees.

"Nothing, trust me. I'm just way too bored to stay conscious." I give Cake a toothy grin that's met with a suspicious stare that says 'I know when you're lying'. I only smile in response to her hard gaze.

"Uuuh HELP! Please help! Someone please help me!" Cries out a rusty old voice straining to be heard. I gasp and bolt to my feet.

"Cake someone needs out help! Come on!" I jump onto cakes back as she stretches her legs out to cover more ground. She extends high overhead giving me a clear visual of the land, the scream echoing in the clods. The trees descend to the stars, almost hiding the blueness of the sky. Birds of every color, blue, yellow, orange, purple. They fly in a V formation heading into the sun, exploding into a bright rainbow.

Fionna catches sight of him, and old gristle old man lies face down; quivering breaths the only sign of movement.

"Down there Cake!" I motion towards the gasping man and Cake shrinks to the marshy ground. I leap off of Cakes back and gather myself into a ball, safely rolling when I hit the grass. The man is face down, his crisp white clothes in tatters and his bald head covered by a bleached hat. Grass and mud stains cover him but I see no bloodstains.

"What happened?" I gasp dropping to the space next to him. The old man only wheezes out a shaky breath, huffing at me. I grab Cakes furry arm and yank her down next to me. "Help me turn him over." I order and Cake nods. We gently turn the old man on his back only to see him clutching his torso, his skin a starch white. The only man turns his head to stare into my eyes.

He whispers shakily, "He took my color."

"What?" I feel the itch in confusion fall over me as I study the mans eyes, they are weirdly empty. He smiles at me with a cunning grin playing on his lips as he replies, "Find him." The old man fishes something out of his obviously clustered pocket and slowly extends his closed hand towards me.

"For you." Opening his wrinkly fist he reveals a beautiful cherry red barrette. The charming bobble is shaped like an oversized ladybug, its abdomen a bright ruby diamond with gold spots on it and gold legs attached; its head also gold with black diamonds for eyes. Truly this is a lovely artifact to behold. I feel my eyes widen, stunned by the old mans generosity, I turn back to him in gratitude only to see his eyes close forever.

Cake shakes her head in dismay at the man, "Old fool, he never had a chance." She looks over at me and catches sight of the trinket in my hand, her eyes growing huge. "Oooo that's beautiful!" She snatches it away from me. She turns it over and over in her paws, admiring the barrette from all angles.

"Yeah it really is. Why would he give something so valuable to me?" I wonder aloud. Cake rubs the ruby, the back turning glossy at her touch.

"I don't know. Maybe its payment for finding his killer." She says distracted by the ladybug. I mull this over then nod. Agreeing because there's nothing else I can connect it too.

"Well lets burry him." I turn my head back to the corpse just in time to see it to mold into the earth beneath him. White roses sprouting where he once laid motionless, making Cake and I gasp in awe.

"Wow." Was all I could think to say as Cake reaches out and plucks one of the dozens of roses out of the ground. She sniffs it then gives me a quick smile as she starts to dethorn it.

"What are you doing?" I say mildly disturbed and confused.

"Nothing in particular." Cake slips the rose in my hat and balances it until it's perfect. "There now after we find that psycho we'll go back to Gumballs and impress him with your bravery." She winks and I feel my face start to burn.

See? She has No idea about my crush. Delusional…

_**So this is my first Adventure Time FanFic but I think the first chapter turned out well! I don't think I need to say that these characters aren't mine, well maybe the old man but he's not important. Anyway Stay tuned for more if you like it! **_

_**Love ya guys**_

_**Jes**_


	2. Nameless Shadow

Nameless Shadow

Cake and I slowly tread through the trees searching for footprints or even a broken branch. Yet there is nothing, everything is still and intact. The night's shadows covering everything that could be thought as out of place. I gaze up at the stars as they dance between the clouds and the music that beats from the cloud kingdoms party. The barrette the old man had given me is clipped safely in my hair, its radiant glow out shining my face by a long shot. Cake suddenly stops, her fur slightly slicked down with sweat.

"Fionna girl, maybe we should just give up. I mean we've been searching four hours." She huffs, out of breath. I nod quietly, waiting and listening. Searching the clearing for anything of use. Hoping for a sign from the guy who killed that old man, but there is nothing. I sigh, defeated.

"Ok we'll try again tomorrow." Cake and I take a, what should be illegal right now, U-turn.

Only for me to catch sight of a dark figure at the other end of the clearing, leaning against the trees. I can't make out anything; he just looks like a shade, a shadow from no one in particular. Yet I still smile smugly.

"Gatchya." I whisper under my breath. I grab hold of my battered sword that was tucked away safely in my pack and I whip it out. Pointing it towards the shadow. "You're the guy who killed that old man?" I hear a low laugh in response. It makes my gut tingle a bit, I'm not sure why though.

"And you're the girl who so stupidly believed his 'I'm an innocent old man' card?" The shadow asks, it's smooth and taunting, fearless if you will. I blush with furry but don't reply. "Yeah I killed him. He got what was coming to him."

"That man was sweet and harmless. And You ended his life! You're a monster. Not him." I yell back at him my anger starting to boil.

"Your right, I _murdered_ him and never felt an ounce of guilt. God I'm such a monster, please end my life here. Please before I unleash the rest of my wrath onto the world!" I can hear the teasing laughter in his voice. He's MOCKING me.

"Hold up! So how did you kill him?" Cake all the sudden bursts out.

"Cake?" I say surprised.

"What? There wasn't a drop of blood on that man. I'm curious." She turns back to the shadow and asks again, "How'd you do it?"

There's silence for a minute then he says clearly, "I drank away his color."

"What?" Cake and I inquire in unison.

The shadow snorts as if it's the easiest thing to understand. "Did you even notice that he was wearing all white? And his skin was an unhealthy chalky white?"

"Yeah? So?" I say trying to get this show on the road.

"For the love of—He was red before you saw him. He skin was red and he was wearing red. I'm a vampire, I drink red. He died because his type of species needs to keep their coloring to survive. If he hadn't tried to attack me I would have spared him." I cringe at his anger. I see his dark aura become visible as blackness radiates off his body. Cake stumbles backward at the word vampire her little heart thumping loud enough for me to hear.

"Enough! You still killed him. You still have to pay for what you have done. So let's do this." I steady my stance and wait for him to attack.

He laughs again, "You asked for it." Within second I see the dark figure bolt from behind the brush and jump Cake. She screams and is thrown back into a tree, her skull hitting it with a thunck knocking her unconscious.

"Cake!" I scream to her but am plowed into the ground, the shadow rips my sword out of my hand and breaks it in half and throws it away. He pounces on tope of me and I close my eyes waiting for him to sink his teeth in my throat. The icy fingers of death moments away from me. But the mistress never touches me. I build up the bravery to open my eyes to see his lips connect with the barrettes abdomen and suck the red right out of it.

He leans to me ear and whispers, "Seems like I Gatchya." He coos as he floats off me and I bolt to my feet. This time the shadow doesn't stay attached to him and the moon catches him in its rays and I finally make out his face. His skin is an odd blueish gray color, it glows under the moons fruitful light. Black messy hair partly covers his intense black eyes; they yank me through his soul and back again. They show me his wild, reckless streak and his ignorant smugness. His mouth is twisted in a smug closed mouth smile, but even though he chooses not to show his teeth I see the gleam of his fangs.

He licks his lips and waits for me to make a connection, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Then it clicks, the old man set me up. He knew this guy would come for me with a Red barrette in plain sight. The boy grins as he sees me make the connection but doesn't speak.

"Who are you?" I ask my teeth barred.

"Mmm," He sniffs the air around me, circling me slowly. Reminding me of a fat cat about to swallow a defenseless mouse. "You're a feisty one aren't you? You strive to be the toughest and dangerous." His eyes are glued to my face, the pupils in his eyes growing then disappearing into his irises. I straighten my stance as he continues, "Yet there is weakness, and you don't want to admit it. You've thrown a sheet over it and made it the elephant in the room. Don't try to deny it. I can smell it—Tell the world that little Fionna isn't as strong as she thinks she is. SAY IT!" He bellows; his eyes filling with darkness as he begins to laugh a dreadful laugh.

My gut tightens and I scream in furry. I lunge at him and throw punches at him, he doges them easily. But I keep going for him. My strikes coming faster and faster catching him off guard as I get him in the face, "I AM NOT YOUR TOY! YOU CAN NOT TOSS ME AROUND LIKE A PLAY THING! I AM NOT YOUR TATTERED RAG DOLL!"

I get up in his face and kick him straight in the nuts. "Ooof!" He clutches his package and goes down. I go to kick him in the gut but he bolts up and jumps into the air, the moon giving him a full blast this time. This time I take in all of him, his lean muscles hidden under his red and black flannel shirt and gray skinny jeans. He lifts his hands into the hair and back down as black shadow ghosts seem to come from his palms and swarm me.

"We'll see each other again Fionna. Count on it." With that he soars off leaving me surrounded with living shadows. I kick and punch, each exploding with each touch. Within a minute or two they have all evaporated and I run over to Cake who is just starting to come too.

"Cake! Are you alright? Is everything intact?" I babble helplessly, checking over my friend.

"I-I'm ok. Did we win?" Cake questions, curious.

"I guess so…"

"Who WAS that guy?"

"I don't know, but I bet we're going to find out."

_**Ok so this is the end of chapter 2 **____** hope everyone liked it. I'm still working on the next chapter but I'm hoping to add it on later on today or early tomorrow. Ok ok ok I have to tell everyone that this song works sooo well with this story, **__**Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes**__**. Well I'm not sure if it does but that's all I was listening to as I typed this XD lol just thought I'd suggest it if your looking for a great song to listen to. **_

_**Love ya guys**_

_**Jes**_


	3. Gumballs Mighty Kingdom

Gumballs Mighty Kingdom

I slide out of my pelt covered bed onto the floor, my head throbbing at the thought of last night. The sounds of the morning a shovel to the back of the head. "Uuuhhhhh…" Is all I can muster up. I can hear Cake snoring away, completely brain dead. I sigh, and crawl out of my cocoon imitating sleeping bag. I gaze around the room, the pelts from various animals and all sorts of knick knacks littered along the walls and floors. I have a bit of hoarder in me but no ones staged an intervention yet so I think I'm ok for now. Yet all I can think about, in this Whole room. Is the diamond ladybug. Every since last night it's been all I can think about. The ladybug and that boy.

What else is there to think about? I mean, he knocked Cake out, almost gave me a heart attack and killed an old man. Ok so the old man deserved it, in someway, shape or form, but he shouldn't have been killed. I turn my head to me night stand, the now white ladybug stares back at me, new two circular holes in its back.

"Don't look at me like that. It was your own fault for being the color he likes to eat." I comment. It just sits there in response. My God I am such a loon… Yet that isn't what I am worried about. What I am worried about it that I can't get that boys face out of my head. Not his intense eyes or his shaggy black hair. Each time I think about his face, even his features I get and odd tugging feeling in my gut. At first I thought it was my need to vomit, but after hours of my head in the crapper and nothing coming out I determined it wasn't that.

After we came home last night I had crawled up the secret stairs behind on of the pelts and sat on a balcony on top of my tree house. I was covered in mosquito bits and goose bumps but I didn't want to move, I Couldn't move. I just wanted to feel closer to the night for some reason. Inside it scared me.

Cake could tell my mind was millions of light years away, she asked over and over again but I wouldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her. Not that I was caught up in a guy who threw her against a tree. That would freak her out and well I think it would have made my insides burst if I Had said it out loud. Getting up I walk over to Cake and smile, I just need a distraction today and all will be forgotten.

"Oooo CAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ugh, did you really have to claw my face?" I ask as we walk through the path to the Candy Kingdom.

"You woke me up but screaming. I thought we were under attack!" She says in defense. I just roll my eyes and keep walking, my face still stinging from Cakes razor sharp claws. As the Kingdom comes into sight I smile, this should take everything away.

The Kingdom is set a glitter as the clouded sun shines its hidden rays onto the sugary castle. The villagers prance around, their smiles almost intoxicatingly adorable. Peppermint Maid surprises me by tugging on my skirt with a great urgency.

"Miss Fionna, Prince Gumball has demanded your assistance in the kingdom immediately." I tilt my head to the side confused at the sudden forceful nature of Gumball. He has never DEMANDED for assistance. Asked for it maybe, pleaded for it even but never Demanded. To my knowledge he has never demanded for anything in his lifetime. I nod once then dash off to see what could possibly be so urgent.

Inside the castle Prince Gumball stands ever so lonesome by a large window overlooking the candy people, his pink round face reflecting off the glass. The expression in his features is grave and tortured, saddened in a way that I've never seen him before.

"Hey dude." I greet him and am met with only silence. I feel a tingle in my stomach, but this time I can recognize it. Fear. I'm afraid of what will pop out of his mouth, I might as well be prosecuted right here and now. How fitting, the boy I like will be the one to send me away. It's so funny I could laugh right here. But I don't. Unfortunately I can't see and end to this silence so I take a step forward and place a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to dust under my touch. An ashy puddle of Prince Gumball now sits at the tips of my toes. Unable to control myself I scream.

"Oh my glod! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it! Gumball?" Falling to my knees I let my hands hover over the now crumbled prince, afraid to touch him. The pink ash sparkling like a pile of glitter was thrust upon it. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I can't hold it in anymore. My face falls into my hands as I mumble an unheard plea for forgiveness. I glance back praying that when I look back I'll still be standing a foot away from him and he'll be standing at the window. But the crumbled ash is still there, and in the corner of my eye I see a slip of white paper slightly sticking out of the mess. Sucking in my breath I snatch it up and read the letters that are blurred from the tears still clouding my vision.

_The Prince is MINE. _

_ Ice Queen_

"Ice Queen." I feel rage combined with relief contaminate each fiber of my being. Springing up I turn to find her—only to get smacked in the head with an ice ball.

I open my eyes to only see darkness, the moon high in the sky and the stars glistening above. I look down and see that I am standing on glass and underneath I can see the sun shinning along with happy faces walking hand in hand. I get down on my hands and knees and pound on the glass.

"Hey! Hey! Hello, can you hear me? Where am I? What is this place?" But they do not respond, they don't even look over at me. They just smile at each other and walk off into the rising sun. "No! Come back! COME BACK!" I bring my fist down as hard as I can on the glass, a hair line crack appearing under my fists but it disappears as soon as I feel hope returning. I scream in frustration. Where am I? I swing my head around the dark plain and see only one other person trapped.

"Hello! Hey could you tell me where I am?" The figure, that I can't make out take a glance over at me and starts to run away. "No wait!" I bolt after it, my heart racing as the dark sence changes. The moon turns a blood red and the silence breaks as screams start to echo piercing my eardrums. The glass behind me starts to break and I desperately try to outrun it. My breath starts to get caught in my throat as I sprint faster and faster. The glass on each side of me breaks off and the glass ahead crumbles, stranding me on a thin piece of nothing.

I fall to my knees, clutching my head in my hands the screams penetrating my mind. "This is a nightmare." I sniffle as snot and tears start to fall from my eyes and nose. "This can't be happening. SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" Suddenly the screams stop and the pressure of misery lift off me. I look up to see a man standing in front of me. His face covered in shadows but I can see his eyes, those beautiful, intense black eyes. He crouches down, our lips inches away from each other. I feel a smile break out of my fear scarred face, "You saved me." I say softly.

"No, you saved yourself. I'm just here for the ride." He winks as the shadows disappear, revealing his whole face. The smile that he flashes makes my heart flutter and I have to swallow it back so it doesn't clog up my throat. One of his oddly colored hands comes up and strokes my face and I can't help but lean into it.

"Fionna." At first it's just a whisper but then it gets louder and louder until my head starts to ache from it.

"Go. Someone needs you to save them now." He winks again and floats away as I stare after him, wanting nothing more then to fallow. Then I'm thrown back into consciousness.

For a moment I keep my eyes closed, colors exploding behind my eyes from what I suspect to be a concussion. "Uuuhgnaa…" Escapes my mouth as I rub my head, finding a lump the size of a baseball there.

"Oh Fionna, good your awake. For a minute I thought you were dead." Ice Queen snickers at my pain. Her arms wrapped around Prince Gumball, he struggles but Ice Queens grip is like stone around him.

"Oh Thank glod your alright!" Gumball smiles at me and I sling shot forward ready to attack Ice Queen only to smack my head against a see through ice wall.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't want you to ruin everything."

"This isn't cool Ice Queen! Prince Gumball does Not want to marry you!" I yell at her wanting to just pound her face into the ground.

She holds her free hand up to her ear as if she's hard of hearing then replies, "I'm sorry all I heard was does." She turns away from me and opens the ice cages door and throws Gumball inside. Bending down Ice Queen breathes her icy breath onto the cells handle and creates an ice lock. "Don't worry darling, this is for your own good. I'm going to start planning the wedding." She glides away her blue gown sweeping the glossy ice floors. I kick the ice wall in front of me but it's almost as strong as the glass floors in my dream. Suddenly I stumble back as if someone has just punched me in the gut. The dream…that boy. This is all so messed up. I have to focus.

"Fionna!" Gumball calls to me and I look over at him, shocked to see him smiling. "Don't worry I have a plan." I feel my eye brows rise. Well this is a new one. Gumball reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange vile, inside is orangeish red liquid.

"What the math is that?" I can't help but say. "And how is it going to get us out of here?" He gestures me to be quiet as he opens the cap and pours a drop on the ice lock Ice Queen had made. The lock instantly melts as if it had been touched by lava. Gumball pushes open the door and runs over to me.

"What IS that stuff?" I press, curiosity overwhelming our need to get out of here.

"It's liquid fire. I was working on it when Ice Queen captured me. We're just lucky I didn't drop it." Gumball smiles and then throws the rest of the vile onto the ice wall separating me and him. As the wall starts to melt the edges start to glow bright orange, droplets of the wall fall down like rain but the liquid doesn't die out as it finishes the wall. It starts to melt the ceiling and the floors; I bolt over to Gumball and grab his hand. The water up to our waists and climbing higher and higher. Suddenly a chunk of ice drops from the ceiling onto Gumballs head and he goes limp in my hands. The water is up to my throat but Gumballs weight yanks me under the bone chilling water.

I dive under and try to grasp Gumball but my vision turns blurry, and I start to feel light headed. Taking hold of Gumballs shirt I desperately try to swim towards the door but the world around me is fading; my vision is flecked with black. I can feel my chest tightening and the world swaying around me. My hand reaches the door but my strength has failed me, I can't open it without letting go of Gumball. I turn away and look for another exit but there is nothing. I open my mouth to gasp for air but the water invades my mouth but before everything goes black a dark figure opens the door and runs towards me. Then I fall into another dark dream.

I awake to the warmth of my home and my clothes changed, Cakes fast asleep in her bed and Gumballs knocked out on the floor. His clothes still soaking wet. For a second I can't remember anything. Then it all comes crashing back. Gumball and I drowning and a dark figure saving us both. My head starts to pound unmercifully, is it who I hope, for some ungodly reason, it is? I shake my head and lay back down. I don't even want to think about it until morning.

_Heyyy ok so this is the end of chapter 3 hope you all liked it. Review for suggestions or just keep reading! Thanks for all the support!_

_Love ya guys_

_Jes_


	4. To Challenge a Huntress

To Challenge a Huntress

The clock read 9:00 P.M. exactly; the darkness had fallen over the land of Aaa about fifteen minutes ago and tonight is probably the most perfect vampire stalking weather. The night is calm and silent; the moon is high over head and it's a cool temperature so I won't have to turn in until its morning again. I had told Cake that I was going to hunt that mysterious boy down and she had squabbled with me until I had asked her if she wanted to go. Then she immediately backed down.

The Ladybug that the old man had given me is clipped in my hair for good luck. Or bad luck if you think about it. I am wearing a red hoodie and bright red skinny jeans along with red boots, I added a special touch of red makeup and nail polish thinking it will be impossible for him to resist me now. Or—a…err. I mean the red…that I'm wearing…hehe...

I haven't exactly thought through the whole thing though. I mean, I have a stake that Cake insisted I bring but I never for a second have thought about using it on him. Really the only reason I want to do this is to see him, find out if he's a good guy or a bad guy. If he's a bad guy then I guess I'd have to use it on him but something inside me is telling me that I wouldn't even if I Had too. I think it's just because I think he is fascinating, something different. He isn't like Gumball, where he's sweet and considerate. That other boy is spontaneous and strong. Something new, something I would like to get the chance to know. I blush; I shouldn't even WANT to talk to him. He hurt Cake! He scared the crap out of me and then sent shadows to finish me off!

"Ugh why is this so confusing?" I say out loud and drop to the ground, frustrated with him, frustrated with me. As if life wasn't already complicated enough. I'm at what point I became so crazy. Maybe it was when I was tackled by an annoyingly good looking vampire or maybe it was when I started sitting outside at night until I was almost bloated with mosquito bites, maybe it was when I had an odd concussion dream about him, when I thought he actually rescued Gumball and I from drowning. Or right now when I think it's a great idea to hunt down a vampire and just try to talk to him. Yeah…so exactly when I lost my mind is a question I can't answer all I know is that I am. Yup, a complete loon whose offering herself up for sustenance to a creature who could and probably would kill her.

"I'm completely out of my mind. And this is a waste of time. He won't show and I'm stupid for thinking he would." I smile and laugh bitterly at my idiocy and turn around to head back to the tree house and find him standing there ever so calmly, leaning against a tree.

"You may be out of your mind but never doubt the effects of wearing a red object at night." He walks forward, his eyes locked on mine. That smug smile playing on his lips. I feel my heart stop then start again and I pray to glob that he can't hear it.

"I just want to talk." I say as monotone as I can. He nods and then takes a few steps closer and I can't help but back up half a step. I may think he's interesting but I don't trust him yet, not even in the slightest.

This makes him grin and then he says, "Well ok, what do you wanna talk about Little Fionna?" I growl at him. I hate it when people think I'm the helpless little girl but I breathe in deeply and I motion for him to take a seat.

He shakes his head and says, "Actually I'd like to talk somewhere else if that's ok with you." For a second I am weary to trust him but I cautiously agree. He sprints at me, scoops me up and soars into the air. My hair whips my face as we rocket through the night I can't help but laugh. It's always been a dream of mine to fly through the air and with my arms held out and my eyes wide open that's exactly what I've accomplished so far tonight.

"Mathematical! I'm Flying!" I can't believe it. I'm Laughing! Has the world fallen out of the sky? Has hell frozen over? This complete stranger, who I don't even know his name, has so far spared my life, saved my life, and helped me accomplish my dream of flying. Has life ever been so contradictive? If that was him who saved Gumball and I. Cake wasn't the one who did it. And it defiantly wasn't Ice Queen.

"We're here." Is all I hear, and then he Drops me. I scream as I plummet about ten feet until he catches me in mid air. A foot above the ground. I clutch onto him my heart thudding loud enough for him and me to hear. I hold onto him until my breathing slows and then I kick him in the nuts. We both drop, one in pain and one possibly scarred for life. "Ok...I deserved that…" He manages to wheeze out.

"Oh I don't recall saying you didn't." I stand up and rub off the dirt that has festered on my red jeans then I brush the ladybug barrette making sure it didn't fall off. I don't know why but it calms me. I look around and am stunned at the place that he has selected to bring me too.

It's an Orchard, lean humble trees with bright shiny apples growing from the twisted branches, strawberries and cherry bushes. Berries and basically every red fruit you could think of lined together, small narrow path ways mending it together it like a maze. I notice that red flowers that I have never seen before line the pathways and the second the boy takes a step on the dirt path the flowers open and golden, almost firefly like, light glows out from them. Illuminating the dirt road in front of them like flickering candles.

"Wow, it's really beautiful." I say in pure awe. The boy doesn't answer just walks ahead and motions for me to follow. This time I don't hesitate and walk right beside his steady strides.

"Ok so ask away." He says lightly.

"Let's start with something simple. Whats your name?" I ask excited to finally know this strange boys name. To finally learn of his identity.

"Bat Man." He gives me that smug smile again and I roll my eyes in response.

"I mean literally. You know my name. Tell me yours." I press. I don't know what it is about this boy that gets me so wound up but he sure knows how to get under my skin. Ten times better then Cake knows how too.

"Marshall Lee the vampire king." Marshall Lee replies smiling, this time genuine. And all that I can think about is the thump thumping of my heart.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty. Why did you spare me and Cake?" I inquire this time seriously.

"I already told you that I don't kill unless provoked." Marshall Lee states dryly. Marshall Lee, Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee the vampire king. It has such a nice ring to it. I have to turn my head so he doesn't see the grin on my lips by just the thought of his name. I don't want him to know he has that kind of affect on me.

"But we DID provoke you. I said I'd Kill you."

"Ah, but I knew you wouldn't. I don't take you as a murderer. You may be capable of it physically but not mentally." His deduction of me makes me sound like such a weak hearted person. Yet isn't he right? I mean for globs sake I'm heart sick for a vampire who could KILL me. We don't speak for a minute or two. Stuck in a loop of incredibly confusing silence. Then I decide to break the stillness.

"Did you save me and Gumball?" He doesn't reply terribly quickly. I can see the deep thought in his black eyes, mulling it over. Wondering if he should tell the truth or not. We come to the middle of the maze, every path connecting to a stone bench with those red flowers blooming around it. Marshall Lee sits down first facing left, one of his legs in the pretzel formation the other dangling off the side. I take a seat facing him, my legs gathered to my chest and my arms around my knees.

"I wouldn't say I saved Bubba, he came with you. So I saved him for Your sake." I am overcome with the need to hug him but I resist. Then remember on crucial detail. "Wait a minute…Did you UNDRESS ME?"

"Whaaaaaaattttt? Meeeeeee? Noooooooooo…." He smiles smugly and instead of being disgusted, how I should be, I'm blushing up a storm and I have to look away so he doesn't see. "Now let me ask You a question." I swing my head back to him with my eyebrows raised. "Are you DATING that pink pansy?" Inside I'm screaming with embarrassment and flabbergasted he would even Think that. Outside I'm trying to stay as calm as I possibly can.

"PG and I? Ha-ha, that's funny. You're funny." I know I sound like such and idiot and I know he can see right through my façade.

"I know I am. And that's good to know." Lee says very straight faced.

"Why is that good to kn-know?" I stammer way to far gone to care that I sound like a love sick fool.

"Good because then I know you aren't into the prissy men." He smiles again, all his white shinny teeth showing. It makes my heart stumble. "And good because then I can do this." Marshall Lee springs out of his seat, grabs me and shoots up into the air. "How would you like to fly all night?" He calls down to me.

"Are you KIDDING? I'd Love too!" I call back and this time I can't hide my smile.

_Hiiiiii guys ok this is becoming my favorite fanfic very quickly! Lol I'm even getting butterflies just Writing it! I really hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do! Thx for all the comments and lol thank you for your approval __Marshall Lee the Vampire King __its great to know you like it! XD Oh btw (I usually do this to show my readers I'm reading their comments and grateful for them taking their time to read my story but I forgot XP lol oops) Special thanks to __stuckatschool____for being my first comment! Thank you all for reading!_

_Love you guys!_

_Jes_


	5. Why I Smile

Why I Smile

Marshall Lee Pov

I wake up the next, hair in tangles and clothes wadded up and thrown to the other side of the room. I sigh in utter annoyance, even though its 8 it's still too early for me. Leaning back I picture last night, Fionna and I really hit it off. She got pissed after I pulled a few tricks on her. You know sneaking up behind her and sucking the red from her hoodie and pants without her noticing. Sending shadows her way to make noises like someone was stalking her. Ok so I admit those weren't the Best tricks to play on a girl who would seek the chance to kick me in the nuts but hey old habits die hard. I jump off my bed and head over to the window.

Outside the night is still and silent, fireflies dancing in the caves depths. Swarming from side to side hoping no one can see them, it's always been that way, me being the one kept out of the game. It's like I'm Rudolf, but instead of being accepted at the end I'm thrown back to the outside. Sure I have those moments where people want my company. But it's usually for entertainment purposes but not much else. I'm the scary vampire; there should be a hate crime against that.

I roll my eyes and grab my guitar; I close my eyes and begin to play. The words falling out of my mouth before I have a chance to even remotely process them.

"Dead in the core

Drowning in the sea

That boy on the outside is me

Kicked to the bottom chain of life

How promising it is on the inside

You spit and pose

Venom and sew,

A seed of lonely in

We all sin and we all lie

So why aren't You the one on the outside?-"

"Wow that's—REALLY Depressing." I snap my head up to see Fionna standing in the doorway. "But you have immense talent." I smile at her a new song starting to form in my head, the lyrics softer and slower. Each note a stretch of the heart. A sweeter sound. With absolutely no self control I begin to strum out the lines.

"Feel the wind,

Feel the air.

I'm trying not to stare.

Laugh out loud,

Touch the clouds.

We're flying through all the sounds.

Smiling at every little thing,

Letting life's problems fall away.

When we're together,

It's always going to be that way.

I'm having the best time tonight

But I'm trying not to rush.

I've opened up my heart once,

And it's pretty hard to say—

That in the end

She didn't feel that way.

So don't pull my heart stings

You'll find their not there at all.

Maybe they'll grow back someday

If you don't let me fall.

So remember these words I say

If they touched your heart at all

Don't let the nights slip away

Or the stars are gunna fall!

I'm having the best time tonight

But I'm trying not to rush." I stop at the last note and hold back the 'eureka!' that's pushing at the tip of my tongue. Fumbling with my guitar I try my best to avert my gaze from Fionna. What else is there to do but that? She suddenly heard a song dedicated to herby a guy she doesn't even know.

"Shapow! When did you write THAT?" I sigh in relief and yet a touch of disappointment? Yet I take to chance to lie about something so incredibly obvious.

"I wrote it about a thousand years back. My first song written about a girl. It's usually a warm up exercise." I've never really had to lie in the past before. Whatever question I have a sticky answer for I spit out with comfortable bluntness. Lying about something so instinctive gives me the weirdest feeling. I mentally shrug it off and roll with it.

"Well I think it's great." She strides inside; wearing her usual, get up blue skirt and blue shirt with that odd hat. I'm tempted to just mess with those fuzzy ears. "So Cake is still a little freaked out by you and I've decided to just speed up the process of friendship."

"Aaaannnndddd how to you plan to do this?" I ask suspicion climbing into my brain.

She leans in and smiles the cutest smile I have probably laid eyes on. "PG is having a ball in your honor for saving his and my lives. I would like to officially invite you to it."

I mull this over for a second, "When is this 'Ball'?" Somehow I just have to make a quote on quote reference. I mean come on, a ball in MY honor? It's insane! It's ludicrous.

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock." Fionna says sweetly, as if it were she who planned it out so perfectly and not the Pink Prince Bubba himself. That would not have shocked me.

I make a hissing noise as if I had other plans that collide terribly well with hers, "Oooo I don't know about that. I'm not if sure if my completely blank schedule will allow it." Suddenly Fionna drops to her knees and looks up at me hopefully. "Ugh, I'll see what fake appointments I can move around." She and I laugh together.

"Oh and it's also formal."

"Ugh you're killing me here! Pun intended." I wink at her and she laughs again, she could defiantly be one of the most accepting girls I've ever hung out with. It's refreshing really. Almost like a puff of febreeze has just wafted in my face. I wonder why inside that makes me smile so much.

I had sent Fionna away telling her that I should probably start to plan for the ball, she hesitated of course. Because who would believe that lie? Yet she did leave after I assured her that I would come and that it was stupid for her to think otherwise. I walk along the edge of the Candy Castle and slip through one of the unguarded windows. It's not hard, actually quiet easy. Hmm I guess having a Kingdom full of tiny blissful Candy Commoners wasn't the best idea for an unguarded prince. For all they know I could be coming here to assassinate him. Hmmmm…..

Inside the kingdom the ceiling is high and marbled, chandlers and candles hang from above. The walls of course a bubble gum pink. I have to shake my head, Fionna in love with this douche? My God kill me right here and now. Of course I know Fionna's got it bad for Bubba Pink even a blind and deaf man can figure THAT out. Sighing I ease through the empty corridor undetected.

There isn't much to see. The walls are basically bare except for a few pictures of nothing in particular and misplaced furniture with a few vases littered around the hallways. Seems Bubba didn't become prince because of his décor tastes. Out of no where I hear Fionna's laughter echo through the darkness.

"Fionna?" I call to her hoping to see her little face come rushing out to see me. But there is nothing and no one. Yet the voice is still there, it's muffled but I can defiantly make out her tone and pitches. I find myself speeding up, and then I come to a door. Its large and wooden, the Princes name sprawled across it. I feel the ache of nausea start to overwhelm my gut. Sucking in a slowly transform into my bat shape and fly under the crack of the door.

Fionna sits on Bubbas bed, her legs crossed and hands in her lap. Her hair hides her face almost completely so it's impossible to see what's in her eyes. Bubba takes a seat in front of her, his eyes open in view.

"Fionna we should talk about this." Prince Pansy places his hand on hers, her eyes locked on his fingers entwining hers. I feel the need to swoop down and take a chunk out of his gooey hair but I resist.

"Talk about what?" Fionna's voice is a little higher than usual and of course Prince Gooey Buns doesn't realize that.

"Our places together. I realize there is tension but I'd like to say on behalf of everything that's happened between us I say that we give this a shot." Fionna automatically jumps him with glee that I don't think I'd ever be able to give her. I almost feel a sensation of happy sadness come down on me but there is anger there. Seething pain eating away on my insides. Without looking back I soar from the room, change back into human form and dart into the night.

_ Bare with me, this might be an upsetting chapter for most of you but I promise the next will be much much better. I hope you aren't too mad with me to stick around for the next update!_

_Love you guys (though you're probably not loving me right now)_

_Jes_


	6. Unwritten

**Okay you guys decided it! I'm going to continue! :) Lol my Ipod was over loaded with messages cuz of this so I'll continue for you guys. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**-Jes**

Unwritten

Darkness seeps into the cave, yet the moon sparkles so brightly. It burns my heart, rips at my soul, and spits in my face. Silently I tear into all the light in the world. How dare it shine when inside I am so defeated? Fionna and Bubba? She is so in love with that fag. Why wouldn't she be? He is so gentle and kind. I bet he wouldn't have the gum balls to drop her ten something feet then catch her before she splatters all over the dirt.

Inside I groan. Why am I so insane? I saw this happening a mile away; I saw her pain when she thought his scrawny body had crumbled into ashes. I saw her delight when she had realized he was still alive. Oh how history cruelly repeats. That thought brings a smirk to my face. That's right history does repeat. To keep those dumb wonderers that stray off the path in place. Or that pain they felt before will return. Over and over and over again. That sickly sorrow a blade of a knife jammed down their throat. Bad, bad. Hope isn't meant for you. Not now, not ever.

I wonder how long I have been sitting in the damp cave, the dripping on running water slipping on the stalagmites the only music to be heard. I feel as if it has been ages, my legs are stiff and my neck is cramped up from stooping so low. I slowly stand and shake out all the joints, each crack of my bones echoing into the night. I have a few hours until sunlight, maybe I should spend that time erasing what is trying to be written.

The ball inside is magnificent with candle lighting and string instruments, Cake seems to be one of the performers. The melody gliding out of her odd little-I don't even know what I'm supposed to refer to that as, and into the crowd of open ears. I can see the masks on each face and sleek clothes on each body, fine jewelry and shining smiles. Yet all I see is Red. Until I see her. Her white dress smooth and fitted to her curves, I feel a blush come on as I take each bit of her in.

Her hair is piled on tip of her head in glossy blonde curls, a single one cascading down in front of her covered eyes. The mask is laced white with golden wings, her blue eyes electric by the black lining around the masks eye sockets. A gold locket clasped around her exposed throat, perfectly positioned on her chest. Her dress a corset top with a snow white finish and a thin layer of glittering gold, the bottom extends like a bell with a layer of gold fabric then a drop of white with gold glitter. She looks absolutely astounding.

Then I am hit with something, 'I am not dressed up. What am I supposed to do? I can't compare to a beauty like that wearing a plaid shirt and ripped black jeans. I can't go in there, I'll just have to jump one of the guests and take their clothes. Yes it's brilliant! Except for the fact that's a crime and Fionna fights that kind of thing. Idiot… But what am I going to-waaaaiiiit we're at I-Lost-My-Gumballs house aren't we? I'll just take a more stylish outfit from him. One that isn't pink or I-suck-on-gumballs looking.' I smile maniacally while I work on silencing my inner monologue.

Sneaking over to the open, unguarded staircase I slip to Gumballesses room to search his pink closet. Locking the door behind me I slink through the walk in what should be classified as a store and try to muffle my horrified laughter, "One man should not have all these clothes and clothes space. Is there a single section for shoes?" I turn the corner and-"Oh look there is!" I feel suffocation start to kick in and I start to heave out laughter. "Come on man! REALLY! HAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Hello?" I am cut off and dive into Bubbas endless stash of shoes. Swearing to god that I got jammed in the side with a high heal in that possible nest for vermin. "Is someone in here?" Catching sight of Bubba I feel the laughter trying to come on again as he inspects the clothes, as if listening to them. Hoping for them to tell him where the closet raider got to. But after a while he stops stroking the fabric and closes the door behind him with a thud, leaving me with a whole new thing to laugh about later.

Moving quickly I bolt to the back of I-have-tiny-Gumballs closet and find all the black and white suits there. Snagging a sleek broad shoulder jacket with a pair of black pants I throw off my ripped jeans and slide them on and let the jacket hang over my plaid shirt. I leave on my high tops and run for the mask section. Which was over crowded with all sorts of masks, making me wonder what he could possibly need all of them for… I choose a black one with dark string covering the face. I rip off the rose that was on it and slip it on. A perfect fit. I check myself out in the mirror, and grin. Course I look good. I can't look bad.

Down in the ball I make sure not to come face to face with Bubba, he might realize that the majority of my outfit is unfortunately his. Yet Fionna is no where to be seen, and since she's the bell of the Gumball Ball its kind of hard to miss her. Making my way through the crowd I meet up with Cake at the stage. Her fear toxic to the point I could see the smog radiating off her.

"W-what do you want?" Cake demands, her voice not being able to hold a strong tone.

"Well that's not much of a greeting is it?" I reply slightly amused. Though she is a very loyal companion she is not as fearless as Fionna it appears.

"What makes you think I want to greet you?"

"Nevermind that, where is Fionna?" I scan the crowd again, hearing a side comment about how I shouldn't even care. Yet I hear the last and final detail that drives me into a rage.

"She's-With-Gumball." And then I see her dress disappear out the door into the night and everything turns Red again.


	7. Black Out

Black out

The night air is cool though I am so hot, innards boiling with rage and lack of air hot wiring my brain. I can feel the Divine pulling at my muscles begging me to spring free, taste the blood of these petty fools. Not the color, but the real deal. That sweet savory liquid draining down my throat from a crumpled husk of a dried out corpse. I feel the thrill of that in my spin as all my skin starts to crawl. Could there be any other twisted emotion that feels sooo good? And that's all I want to feel right now, goodness.  
>A tender love. A brush of her cheek and a kiss on her lips...dead lips over her collar bone and then back to her throat. Teeth slicing in and-I feel the world shaking. As an almost embarrassing moan pushing itself to my lips. It's so hushed it could have been an undetectable whisper.<br>I could do it. I could break those fragile butterfly bones. No one would know, and it'd be easy too. She wouldn't suffer. Then I'd die with her. We could be together. Forever. In the cold icy grips of eternity.  
>WAIT! What am I even thinking? I'd NEVER hurt Fionna! She's the first light in my life since Tsavani. The damned Divine inside me-it wants to take Fionna too. Mercilessly RIP HER TO PIECES because I am slightly outraged. Because I am being Weak. I pray to glob that it stays hidden long enough for me to retrieve my jeans and leave the ball. Destiny seems to have other plans.<br>I turn around, Red still clouding my vision an there she is. Those blue eyes smiling at me. Stabbing my world with tainted light.  
>"Marshal Lee! You made it! I'm so happy..." I feel my breath stop and start again at that last sentence and wonder vaguely why she is so happy to see me.<br>I snort and eye her with a skeptical anger. "Oh yeah you seemed real concerned with my showing."  
>She seems taken a back for a second but quickly recovers, "What are you talking about? This whole party is for You. Why wouldn't I be concerned if you showed or not?" I grunt and nod towards Gumball who is nonchalantly socializing with the other guests.<br>"Gumball? You think I'm more concerned about Gumball then you? What are you-" The land of Aaa shakes as a earthquake ripples through the ground.  
>"What the hell?" The ball room fills with silence, each person hushed by confusion and fear. I can't decide what to make of it. It didn't seem like any regular earthquake, it felt more...alive.<br>Another ripple passes through the floors and it sends a chain reaction. The floors start to split apart causing chandeliers to fall and glass to shatter. Paintings fall on guests and gas starts to bubble from the gashes in the ground. With this it starts to create a panic. People start shrieking as the pieces of the earth start to sink down into darkness. Dragging some along with them.  
>"Marshal we have to get everyone out of here!" Fionna screams at me, I just grunt at her and reply with an unintelligent comment about how she should ask Gumball for help. With that she throws a few impolite words my way and calls for Cakes assistance.<br>I watch silently as Fionna jumps onto cakes back and starts to gather up the guests. I turn my head to the side and smile bitterly and leap to each quarter for the exit. I am one more leap from it when I hear Fionna scream from the darkness of a pit. I swing back to see the guest she had rescue rushing out of the building, paying no mind of her and Cake knocked out on the floor. Without a second thought I hurl myself down into the darkness after her.


	8. Our fallen Moments

Our fallen moments

The dark is rejuvenating and almost intoxicating to the wanderer inside me. I can feel the stir, "we want to come out. We want to play in the dark." I shake my head hard, the beating in my ears like slurs of acid. I have to find her. I need to stop this from happening. She needs to be okay, because she won't die with the last memory of me being a jerk to her. I won't allow it. Not this time. From inside I nail shut the door that is begging to burst open in splinters and blood, and in the dark I wonder around for the girl that gives me the strength to do just that.

*Fionna POV*

When I open my eyes, I am denied the necessity of light leaving me in complete darkness. A pounding in my head causes me to flinch in pain, what happened? All I remember is being at the ball, waiting. Waiting for something. What was I waiting for? I sit up, cringing at the shock that shoots from my leg through out my spine. Blindly reaching down I feel a sticky liquid on my leg, it's oh so familiar.

Blood.

Blood all over my leg and drenching my dress. Investigating further in the pitch blackness I accidently shove my finger in the open slit on my leg, running from the middle of my calf to my upper thigh. Wonderful. As if I didn't have enough problems. I reach for the nearest wall and dig my fingers into the hard earth, pulling myself up. It's annoying really, the weight of my dress the feeling of seven dozen bricks. Scoffing I take a fist full of my dress and rip off half of the bottom part.

"Ew…" I say in disgust, I feel the blood imbedded in the bottom of my dress. It's soaked in it. That's probably not a good thing. A few grunts of pain and I manage to push myself from the wall and begin to sway forward. I can only hope that everyone else got out ok. If I'm the only one down here then I can live with that. Heh…Well maybe not Live, honestly it looks like there is a zip percent chance of me getting out of here. The darkness is endless and fruitful, so there isn't a good possibility for me.

My feet inch forward, sliding across the ground, making sure I don't fall into a chasm. Not much of a difference though. It's either die quickly or suffer until I dehydrate. Yet a part of me is resistant, something is whispering. Clawing at me.

"It's going to be ok." A tiny voice slides over me. It sounds young and innocent, yet knowing. More like a coo then anything.

"Whose there?" I demand, flailing around helplessly.

"Everything is going to be alright Fionna. HE is coming." The voice coos again. That coo, it stills my insides so effortlessly. I am not entirely sure if this is a good thing though.

"Who is coming?" I reply, bubbles of numbness starting to over take me.

The melodious laugh that echoes through the open space it like a dose if morphine, straight to the veins, "Why Death of course." I gasp, the feeling of being held under water starting to over power me.

"I must have hit my head harder then my thought." Death? Of course I know he is coming. Even a brain dead snail could figure that out.

The voice that sounded so sweet suddenly becomes very hard, the razors that sharpened it almost slicing out my tongue, "You are not going to die, Fionna. Your death will not happen until a tear from god drops into your hand, and the one who slices your heart beat in two professes his love for you. Beware of your Death, Fionna. Beware of cold black eyes." A light kiss on my cheek finally causes me to fall under and disconnect my brain from this terrible noise.

*Marshal Lees POV*

My eyes natural adjustment to darkness, illuminate the cavish scene in front of me. Hanging moss and deformed ceilings just above the dirt bottom I have been walking on for a while now. The silence from the desalinate void almost as heavy as the Divine scraping at my insides. Sighing I pick up the pace a little bit. I don't know how long this damned creature plans to be held up inside me.

"Blood, we want blood." It moans in the center of my being. I do not answer It; if I do then It will know I am listening. It will know how aware I am of Its overpowering presence. It will know that I have so little control over It. Yet It is right. I have not had anything to eat. I didn't allow myself to feed. Not on the color, or the real thing. I can feel the acid blood that I have had to keep at bay from consuming me since I was a child.

"It burns doesn't it? That little spider feeling gnawing at the walls of your veins. Its hell isn't it? Does it remind you of Tsavani? Oh that beautiful girl. How delicate her skin was. How delusional she was. Remember when she told you she loved you? That was the night-You. Ripped. Her. To. Pieces."

"BULLSHIT! YOU HURT TSAVANI! I WOULD NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER!" I growl into the shadows at nothing but the inner workings of myself.

The cackle it lets out is blood curdling as it goes on to that night a thousand years ago, "She looked so tasty in that dress, didn't she Lee? Remember how she called you that when she was still alive? Lee? How pathetic. Oh how she screamed when you slit that poor girls throat. Wasn't that a beautiful sound, 'Lee'? What do you think she dreams about now? I bet she dreams a lot, laying in that eternal dirt nap you threw her into-"

"SHUT THE-FUCK-UP!" I fall to the ground, the misery that had clouded me so much then only a footstep away from me now. I feel my back bones shiver as the bellowing laughter inside cripples my bones. It hurts to breath. From the hunger and the pain of memories. Sucking in my breath I whip my arm into my mouth and start tearing into my arm, the black acid of rancid life essence spilling onto the ground. The bit that got caught on my teeth begins to burn my tongue, making me spit in disgust. Out. I want it all Out. I want this tainted liquid out of my body. I tear into my other arm, more acid streaking down my forearms, slicking down my palms.

Then in the distance I hear a little voice, Fionna's voice. Shooting to my feet I take two steps forward before stopping. The acid all over me, will scare her. I need to get it off. I take my sullied hands and drag them across the rocky walls. Yet the second I do that, a glow starts to erupt in the center of the wall. Backing up I watch as the wall, feasts on my stolen essence and brighten the cave with a blue glistening radiance. Speeding across the walls in strange blue markings, markings that clip at my memory. Tugging at my chest and slicing at my heart. This tavern…it is a left over base camp. This was supposed to be a safety shelter for the people who were living during the mushroom wars. I remember because my father had brought me here when I was very young…and it was the first time I had ever met Tsavani.

The whispering that had caught me out of my distressed state had ceased but I feel that I can still place the where about of where if came from. As I walk closer, I smell aroma of blood wafting towards me. I would know the smell of this essence anywhere. I bolt for it as I turn around corners and nearly run into surprise walls. This place is as much of a maze as I remember it.

Then I reach it. The center of the smell. Her eyes closed and her skin paled by the blue light, I knelt down at her side afraid of what could cause such a still look in her features. I see her chest life and I relax. Then the sight of her blood hits me.

**Hola Fans! Its been a while I know but I had know idea where I was going with this chapter so I just decided to wing it. Trust me the fuzzed details will become clear in the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it, and if not please please please add a comment on how I can do better. Or just a comment in general. Its always good to hear from fans. **

**Love you guys!**

**Jes**


End file.
